Princess WHAT!
by yUki- itOe 24
Summary: Dan, Marucho & Shun were in New Vestroia to save the bakugan. But what will happen when someone kidnapped Alice & bring her to New Vestroia? Our 2nd story. Please read & enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

In a sunny morning, there was a 17 years old girl, who had A chocolate brown eyes wondered around. She had long curly orange hair. Her name was Alice. Alice was in the garden, laying on the grass, with Hydranoid, chatting to one another. Everything was almost perfect day to her. Until, there was a huge explosion through her grandpa's lab. '_Grandpa_?' As she rushed to the lab to see what happen. She was about to ask when she saw her grandpa sitting on the ground, with his arm bleeding. And the portal was open and that portal was from Vestroia "Grandpa!" as she shouted. Her grandpa looks at her with shock. "Alice, you have to get out of here fast!" When she heard that, it was too late for her to escape. She was about to use her teleportation card when suddenly one of the guards took the card in her hands fast & hold her in arms. As she struggle but it was no use since the guards was stronger than her. "Alice…" as the guards stepped to the side to make an alley. Walking down the path was a man with long regal robe with a rich royal blue velvet layer adorned in gold fleur-de-lis over a white satin tunic, with white faux fur at the neckline, gold trim, & a Gold crown elaborately embellished crown adorned with faux jewels. And a woman with long sage green velour dress with attached belt and broach, sheer gold cape, two pendant pins & Gold crown elaborately embellished crown adorned with faux jewels. (Same of man's crown but hers was smaller than his).As they approached to her. The woman quickly hugged Alice. And Alice, on the other hand was confused. There were so many questions to her mind like:

'_What was going on?_'

'_Who are they_'

'_Why this woman hugging me?_'

'_What am I to her/them?_'

"We're going home" her thoughts snapped out as she heard what the woman saying. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "This is my home" she added. "And who are you?" she asked. The woman just smiles at her because she knew that Alice didn't know anything & she'll just explain it later. "ALICE!" her thought snaps out & glared at the old man. "Come on, Tsubasa. Let's go home….with our child." As the woman requested Tsubasa. "Alright, Karen" replied to her. To Alice's hear this, she was shock. Extremely shock. "Let me go! & I don't want to go with you" the guards were holding her & she struggle but it was no use. Hydronoid somehow manage to go to Alice's pocket to hide.

Karen sighed as she looks to Alice. She & Tsubasa look at each other knowing what they will do since they knew this will going to happen. Tsubasa took his syringe in his pocket & inject Alice to sleep. As she sleeps, Karen & Tsubasa look happily to Alice then one of the guards carried her & goes to the portal which is Vestroia. Before they go, they forgot that Michael was still there. Karen & Tsubasa approach to him. Karen was about to slap Michael when Tsubasa's hand stop him. "What are you doing, Tsubasa?" she asked. Tsubasa shook his head only. "BUT HE DESERVE THIS!" she exclaimed. "ENOUGH!" Tsubasa shouted at her & quiet. He sighed. "He will go to prison" he said. Karen sighed then glared at Michael. "Okay but he must have a punishment what he really deserves". And with that, they both go to the portal with 2 guards holding Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ALICE P.O.V

I was in the garden, talking to Hydronoid when I heard the explosion through to my Grandpa's lab. I quickly run as fast as I can & then I saw him lying on the ground. BLOOD. They were his blood. Everywhere. '_No_ . _This can't be happening._ ' . My hands are now in trembling because of what I saw. "NO! GRANDPA!" & then I woke up. 'It's only just a dream?' she asked. She sighed. "Thank goodness" she said. "But where am I?" I asked to myself. She was in the bedroom but this wasn't familiar to her, because bedroom was simple & this bedroom: there was expensive furniture that adorned the queen-size bed. There is upstairs, a spacious room, now with its own living area as well as shower room en-suite. Three velux windows and a vaulted ceiling give light and character to this newly refurbished room – perfect when working away from home and needing real space and comfort. There is a substantial sofa and a desk area as well as ample wardrobe and drawer space. For additional comfort the bed is fitted with Royalty cotton linen and a mattress comforter. There is also a walk-in-closet that filled with full of beautiful gowns, shoes, dress, accessories, and make-ups & etc. And also, there full length mirror that you see your full body as well as your whole walk-in-closet. When you came to the bathroom, there is also a full length mirror just like in the walk-in-closet. There is bath tub, Jacuzzi, toilet (of course XP), shower & etc. of course, there is also a balcony... this room was like a house. What a big bedroom…

"Do you like it?" I jumped as I turned to look the woman on the doorframe, staring at me. I was going to answer her but no voice came out because of my dry throat. The woman chuckles at me as she goes to her kitchen to get some water, give it to me which I accept it & quickly drink it.

"Where am I? & who are you?" I asked the woman. The woman just smiles at me & patted my head. "This is your home" she said. "And, I am your mom" she added. "What?!" I shocked. "Don't worry my dear. We're gonna explain it later. But you must go to sleep. It's midnight" as she kissed my temple "Goodnight" she said. She was about to leave when… "Wait!" I shout. The woman turned to me & smile. "Yes, my dear?" she asked. "Can I see my grandpa?" I asked to her. But her smiling face suddenly becomes frowned or somewhat angry. "No" she answered in a angry way. As she turned to leave & before she leaves, she said that we'll gonna talk about that tomorrow. Now she leaves, I was crying so hard because I don't know what will happen to me & my grandpa. '_Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho… Shun…_' as I cry harder. _'Help me'_ that's the only thoughts in my head as I cry harder & harder until to sleep.

SHUN P.O.V

"ALICE!" I shouted & suddenly woke up & its still midnight. 'It's only a dream?' I asked to myself. '_Damn! Why am I always dreaming about her?_' many questions filled in my head until… "Shun?" Ingram called me. I turned to looks at him. "Yes?" I answered. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "No" I answered. Ingram didn't say anything, waiting for him to admit it. I sighed & said "Fine… it's just that… I've been dreaming about her." "Alice?" he asked. "Yeah" I answered. "But I don't know why" I added. "Maybe that there is something about your dream" he said. But I say anything & then he sighed. "Maybe it's only a dream" he said. I sighed & said "Maybe you're right. It's only a dream". "Come on let's go back to sleep… Tomorrow in a morning, you & I will have training. Goodnight, Ingram." "Goodnight, Shun" as he replied. _'Let's_ _hope it's only a dream_' as we go back to sleep. Hoping no more dream about her again.

**THANK YOU ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

KKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Alice woke up because of the alarm clock. "Who set the alarm clock?" she asked. As she gets the alarm clock to turn off, she got up & walked to her bathroom, to clean herself. Since her walk-in-closet was full of with skirts & shorts there are no pants or any jeans. She sighed as picked the simple purple sleeveless dress & she didn't even put some make-ups. After fixing herself, the maid knocked her door & saying "Good morning, young mistress" as the maid smile to her. Alice smiled to the maid & replied "Good morning too". "It's time for breakfast, young mistress. The king & queen are waiting for your presence" said the maid, as she led her to the dining room & leave. In the dining room, there was a majestic thing like royalty furniture, marble walls, crystal chandeliers & many more. Now, the king was center of the dining table, with his wife to left & across the queen was Alice. "Good morning, sweetie" the king & queen greeted her. "Go-good mor-morning…" Alice replied nervously. "Oh, sweetie, there is nothing to be afraid of" said the queen. The king chuckled & said "Yeah, don't worry. You are our daughter" with smile. "Bu-but… I'm not your daughter." she said. The queen sighed & replied "Yes you are". She sighed & knew that she cannot win with this argument. And then, she remembers her grandpa. "Okay then. Uhmm… Can I see my grandpa?" she request. The queen was about to protest but the king stops her then look at Alice saying "Yes you may. After eating your breakfast." Alice smiled, agreed as she hurriedly ate her breakfast & then excitedly followed the soldiers to lead her to her grandpa. When she was inside of the prison where her grandpa was, she saw her grandpa's figure… '_Grandpa'_…. She run & hugs her grandfather. She kissed him on the cheek & said "Grandpa, thank goodness you are okay." Her grandpa hugged her back, patted her head & gave an assuring smile. "Alice, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked as she shook her head & answer "No, they don't". "But Grandpa, why did they call me their daughter? Is there something I need to know?" too many questions in her head that really needed the answers. Her grandpa frowned & answered "Alice, I think it's time for you to know the truth…"

_13 years ago… (When they're were living in Hongkong, before living in Russia)_

_Alice had ill that isn't ordinary from all the ills. Michael & Rei (Alice's uncle) have been searching for her __antidote.__ They experiment her to see if this antidote is right to her. Michael almost giving up because her granddaughter was going to die until Rei found something that it might cure her ill. It's the drop of the 'Bleeding Heart' flower, this drop of flower can cure anything even ill, cancer or so whatever. But the problem is… this flower was the other world called Vestroia. The Vestroia have people too but they called Vestals. They used portal machine to go to the Vestroia. Michael was about to walk in when Rei stop & said that he'll get the flower which Michael nodded at him & said good luck before Rei left. As Rei in Vestroia, he really looked amaze of what he saw. Completely different the Earth but it is not time for this. He needs to find antidote so he use one of his devices to search it. And he left the portal open. After 3 days of searching,"finally… I found it" as he run faster to that flower to get it. Closer… Closer… Almost there. He was about to get it when someone knocked him out & bring him to the castle. He wakes up to see that he was in the prison. 'Oh no… this is not good' 'how do I get out of here?' as he started to panic… "Oh look, the prisoner has finally awakened" Rei turn his head in the direction of the guard's voice. The guards lead him to the king & queen's thrones. "Now… it's time for your punishment" king's said. "Oh Tsubasa, I have an idea" said the queen as she smirk. "No please… have mercy on me…"as Rei begged."Why not? Who are you? & why did you came to our castle without our permission?" the queen asked angrily. "Have a niece… who was ill & needed the antidote…" Rei answered. "And what antidote did you need?" king asked. "The flower of Bleeding Heart, your highness" Rei answered. The queen was surprise & asked "You mean you came here just for a flower?" Rei nodded. "No, that flower is very important to us. Why we should give our flower to such a human like you?" said the king. "No please, I'll do anything." Rei begged once again. The king & queen looked each other than smirked formed on their faces. "Alright… we're gonna give what you needed… on one condition & you need to keep that promise" said the king. Rei smiled & said "Thank you your highnesses… And I promise. But what is your condition?" The king continually smirked & answered "Well as you can see, my wife cannot bear a child to become king/queen in our castle. Now, we need a child & you gonna give your niece to us". Rei was shocked of what he was heard… 'Giving Alice to them? No, I cannot to that… but what about the antidote?' Rei just sighed & answered "Alright… ". The king & queen were so happy. They're gonna be parents that they been dreamed. While they were celebrating, Rei just standing there…like it is end of the world… 'What am I going to do?' 'Alice, I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry too, Dr. Michael'. His deep thoughts were snap out because of the king & queen. "Now, prepare the carriage. We must see our daughter. And you, human, will lead us where you came from." _

_Now there were on their journey, Rei lead them & murmured, 'Should I quick this or not?' ' No, this is for Alice's antidote'. "We're here" Rei said to them. "Hhhmmmm…. A portal, right?" king asked. "Yes your majesty. This portal will be going to the human world" Rei answered. As they go to the portal even the guards & now they were in laboratory then someone greeted him, "Rei, glad you make it. I thought that something happened to you. It's been in a month". Then Dr. Michael looked behind Rei & asked "uhm… Who are they?". "They were the king & queen in Vestroia" he answered. Dr. Michael smiled at them & thought 'So, this was Vestals look like eh… Interesting' & he also greeted them. "Okay. So, did you find the antidote?" he asked. Rei was about answered when the queen interrupted them & answered "Yes. We want to see the child. " she commanded. Dr. Michael nodded then turned to Rei with the look of 'explain to me later' Rei understood & nodded back. Dr. Michael smiled at them as he led them to Alice's room._

_In Alice's room, Alice was on her bed, sleeping peacefully but very pale. The queen gasped & said "such an adorable child" as she squealed because of Alice's cuteness. Because of the queen's squealed, Alice woke up & cries. The queen carried Alice & comforting her. "What a beautiful chocolate brown eyes" she said. She turned to the guards & ordered them to bring the antidote to her. As one of the guards gave the antidote to her, the queen put the __drop of the 'Bleeding Heart' into Alice's mouth & then she begun __to heal, her very paled skin begun to turn back to her normal skin. Now, Alice was feeling better & begun to sleep again. "Now…" as the queen started, she put Alice back to her bed & turned to them. "Alice is feeling alright now, Rei, I hope you still remember our deal, right?" "Huh? What deal?" as Dr. Michael turned to Rei. Rei was so paled & didn't know what to do.__ "Well you see, Rei having deal with us. Giving the antidote to you exchange for Alice. " After explaining, Dr. Michael was shocked as he turned to Rei to see that he didn't say anything but he looked at Dr. Michael with the look of 'I'm sorry' then Dr. Michael approach the queen then kneel down & begging "Please your majesty, don't get Alice to us. I'll do anything. " The queen just look at the old man, emotionless then answer "No, we already have a deal & there is nothing you can do. Guards go & get the child. " as the guards get the child then Dr. Michael shout at them "NO! Please… Let we have her just for a while… please…" as he cried. The king & queen looked pity to the old man then the idea came to the king's mind & saying… "Okay… We let have her you for a while but after 13 years, you're gonna give her to us." Dr. Michael smiled & nodded then saying "Thank you, Thank you very much your highnesses." The king snaps his fingers as the guards gave back Alice to Dr. Michael as he hugs her so tightly. As the king & queen smiled at them & leave. But before they leaving, the queen reminded them about the deal & no quitting. Now they left, Rei & Dr. Michael talked that they're must leave this place once & for all. They packed their things & they use their private jet to go to the Russia. Now they were in Russia, they were now using their limo to go to Dr. Michael's another house. They were now happy because no more danger could near to them but unfortunately, there was a drunk man driving, accidentally hits their limo as they fall to the river & the only survive was Dr. Michael & Alice… Rei was now dead… Before that, Rei protect both Dr. Michael & Alice & his last word… "Dr. Michael, please take care of yourself & protect Alice… Good bye". _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After hearing the story, Alice was crying & her grandpa was comforting her. "Why are they doing this to us?" she asked. "Alice, you must be strong. Don't worry everything will be okay. I promise." He smiled & Alice nodded then smiled at him. They were spending their day there in prison…

Meanwhile in Tsubasa & Karen's room….

"Tsubasa, we must do something to erase her memory & start a new beginning" Karen said as they watched the whole scene by a secret camera.

Tsubasa sighed as he turned to Karen & saying "Don't worry, Karen. I've already prepared that." Karen was looking at Tsubasa with confuse. Tsubasa noticed his wife's reaction & chuckle.

Then Karen suddenly becomes annoy then shouted at him. "Don't act like everything will be alright! There's a big problem & you can still laugh? What's wrong with you?!"

"Oh come on, Karen. There's no need to worry about it. Everything will be-"

"I DON'T GET IT-"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH & LET ME FINISH WHAT I AM SAYING?!"Now Tsubasa was getting annoy to her. Karen became quiet.

Tsubasa sighed then massaging his temple & continue what he was saying… "As I was saying, everything will alright. Because it's time to use the potion of Vinogradov. "

Karen's eyes widened in shock & asked, "Tsubasa, that potion… you know that it's forbidden to use it. It might harm to her and-"

"COME ON, KAREN! DO YOU WANNA ALICE TO BE OUR CHILD OR NOT?!" Tsubasa was now scary & it scares her. "Ye-yes… I want!" she replied. Tsubasa smirked & saying, "Good… now, let's go. We have plans to make." Karen smirked in replied as they go the throne. Karen suddenly stopped & asks "Oh… Before I forgot… What are we going to do with this bakugan?" Karen shows her hand to him to reveal its Hydronoid. Tsubasa was surprise then asks to her "Where & how did you get it?" Karen smiles at him then answers "Oh nothing. I just saw this bakugan on her pocket & I secretly get it. That's all." Tsubasa smirked then get the bakugan from her hand. "This bakugan will going to help me for my plan." He said & now they're going to their throne.

In Earth…

Runo & Julie were having surprise visit for their best friend, Alice. They go Marucho place's & they asked Kato to fly to Alice's house using Marucho's private jet which they allowed it.

"I'M SSOOOOOOOOO EXCITED TO SEE HER AGAIN! I'M GONNA INVITE HER TO SHOPPING, SALON, MAKE OVER, BOYS-"

"JULIE WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Runo screamed.

"Ouch… Gee… Runo… No need to shout. I think you broke my eardrums." Julie said while covering her ears.

"Hmp!" was all Runo do.

"Milady, you must calm yourself, this is an overreaction… "

"_Calm myself down__?_! I'm perfectly calm already! I'm _FINE_, in fact! Do you think that I'm _not_ fine?!"

"Well no… you're not fine…" was all Tigrerra answered.

"Oh come on Runo. Don't be like that. Calm down" Julie said. Giving Runo a thumb-up

Runo looked at her, sighed, "Okay okay…." . Trying to calm herself down.

"Okay… I'm fine now." Runo said. Smiling to her & Tigrerra.

"Yippee!" Julie squealed. Hugging her tightly. Hugging her back.

"Uhm… Sorry to disturb you all but Kaitou said that we're going down to the Russia." Gorem said.

The girls looked at each other & laugh.

As they land to Alice's house, their eyes widened that they saw Alice's house was destroyed as if someone placed a bomb in their house.

"What…. happened ….here?" Runo whispered.

They run inside the house to see if Alice was okay but no sign of her. "ALICE!" she shouted. "Alice, if you are still there, please answer us!" Julie shouted too. Runo drops her knees even Julie & they started crying, thinking their best friend was dead or something.

"Ssshhh….Milady, It's okay." He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her.

"Bu*sobbing*but*sobbing*but*sobbling*Alice -" Julie said while sobbing.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Gorem said.

"Julie, we should tell to Dan & the others" Julie nodded as they go back to the private jet & order Kato to go to Marucho place again.

Once they were in Marucho's place, Runo asked Kato where the communication between this world & vestroia is. Kato communicates with the Resistance base…

In Vestroia...

There was a call that wakes them up. Everyone was on the base except Dan who last awakened then suddenly shout, "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE SLEEPING? WHY DID YO-"

"BECAUSE I'M GONNA TELL SOMETHING IMPORTANT! YOU IDIOT!" Runo interrupted him.

Dan was shock that it was Runo, his Runo, he was in his deep thoughts but it was snap out because of her shout. "ARE YOU STILL THERE, BAKA?!"

Dan was growled & answered, "yeah yeah… can you please hurry to speak? I need some sleep & I don't think I'm gonna listen what were you saying because it's only another girlish tal-"

"YOU STUPID! IT'S ABOUT…about… Al-ali-alice…" as she started to cry & Julie was comforting her again. He was stopped by what he was about speaking because what he had heard then asked "then… what's her all about?" Because Runo was crying, Julie was answering his question "Alice… was… lost…" as she also started to sob.

Everyone was shocked (also the Vestals because they knew her). Especially Shun… he felt angry because she was lost.

He asks a question, "Why? What happened?" Runo & Julie continually crying then Tigrerra answers him, "We really don't know. When we're go on their place, their house has been destroyed."

After hearing, Shun suddenly gone wild as he go outside to get some fresh air. After that, Marucho tells that they're gonna help them as soon as possible. The girls thanked him & they say good bye to them as they turn off the communication.

In Castle…

Karen & Tsubasa was in dining room, its dinner time & they're waiting Alice… "Okay Karen, you know what you're going to do. Just do what is in the plan." Tsubasa said. "Yeah yeah you told me that for a million times. "She said. "But where's Alice anyway? Did she know that it's time for dinner?" she asked. "Be patient woman. I already called some maids to call her." He answered. After some minutes, the doors open as they were so happy to see Alice but… the one who came is the maid… Tsubasa growled as stand & asks "What are you doing here? Where's Alice?" The maid didn't know how to say but she answers nervously "yyo-your high-highness, the young mistress… she's… she's-". "Quick telling you idiot! We don't have much time for your voice" Karen tells her angrily. The maid gulped as talk "the young mistress, she's escape…" Karen & Tsubasa widened their eyes as Karen asks again "What do you mean she's escape? HOW?!" The answers "the young mistress was escaped using the windows." They both panicked as Tsubasa ordered the guards to search Alice…

Alice was running through the forest & suddenly heard the steps which means that they discovered that she escaping. _'the guards!'_ she thought & she runs as fast as she can. Now she's in the forest, unstoppable run until tripped & fell to the river. She tried to swim but there was a rock that hit her head. She lost conscious as the blood flow to her head & let river flow her body everywhere as if she prepared to die.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY IF I KEEP YOU WAITING... BUT HERE IT IS... HOPE YOU ENJOY IT... ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

In Resistance base…

Everyone was busy as they trained with their bakugan but they noticed that Shun was trained harder. He's been in training for 3 days & he didn't even rest. Everyone also noticed that after they discovered of what happened to Alice, Shun became more distance to them & more quietly.

They ate their dinner quietly as Shun was the first one finished his food & left. They were worried about him & then someone break the silent… "Okay… uhm… can we uhm… break this silent? It's getting uncomfortable awkward…" Marucho said.

"Don't worry Marucho. I'll talk to him." Everyone look at Dan questionably. Dan only just smile at them & left.

"Hhmm… I wonder what he means…" said Mira.

"Same for me… Oh man, I want Master Shun go back to normal…" said Baron.

"Hmp! Why do you all so worried about him? It's none of our business after all. Just leave him alone." Ace said as leave go to his bedroom.

Shun's P.O.V

I was sat on the roof, looking at the stars. Then I heard something noisy, "I know you're there, Dan." Dan came out & laughs nervously as he joins looking at stars.

"I think I know why you're acting like that, Shun "said Dan, as he breaks the silence.

"What do you mean, Da- "

"You love her, don't you?" Shun When I heard that, I was blushing, trying to hide my blush & quickly turned my head away, "Wha-what are you talking? She's my friend & she's your friend too. It's noth-"

"Don't deny it, Shun." He said.

"You know what I'm talking about" he added.

Shun didn't say anything.

"Okay then" Dan said as he stands up.

"I think we should get rest, Shun. Tomorrow, we have training" he added.

Shun nodded & said "You go ahead…"

"I'll catch up later…" he added.

Dan nodded & left me alone.

I sighed & thinking again. '_How did he know? Am I obvious?'_

Looking at the stars, he accidentally thought of her. And I remember my dream about her. Most of all, I've been dreaming that she's crying, calling our names. And I also dreaming that she's almost die because of the rock that hit her head & blood dripping.

"Nightmare…."

I quickly shook my head, "No no no… It's only a dream. Nothing more… Nothing less."

"Shun, what's wrong?" Ingram asked.

"It's about -"

"Alice?" Ingram interrupted me.

I nodded.

Ingram sighed, "Shun, you better go to your room & rest. It's getting late after all."

I nodded again & go back to my room.

In castle…

Alice wakes up in the room. Her eyes wander the room & ask to herself "Where am I?"

As she touches her temple, she felt a cloth, a bandage. She touches her head & muttered "ouch…" in pain as headache came to her. '_What happened to me?_' she asks herself. While she was in her thoughts there was a woman shouted "SWEETIE!" Alice jumps a little as she turned to her side to see a woman running towards her & hugs her. "Thank goodness you're okay. I'm so worried about you" as she started cry, then there was a man came to room & comforting the woman. Alice was so confuse as she push the woman a little then ask many questions:

"Who are you?"

"Where am I?"

"What place is this?"

"And…."

"And…."

"And…."

"And what, sweetie?" the woman ask.

"And…. Who am I?"

The woman & man widened their eyes in shock. They called their doctor, the doctor checked her & said "Your highnesses, we need to talk. It's important." They both nodded as they go outside. Before they go outside, the woman said to Alice "Sweetie, the doctor need to talk to us, you still need some rest. Sleep tight."Alice nodded as she lay to her bed & falls asleep. She kiss Alice's forehead before she left. When she was outside, the doctor & her husband waited for her, the doctor said "I'm sorry your majesty. She has amnesia. " they both shocked, then the woman asked "Is it permanently or temporary?" The doctor shrug as he answered "I'm sorry. I don't know. It's depends upon her." The king nod, "Thank you, Doctor." The doctor nod & leave. The woman turned to the man then smirks at him, "Well well… I think we shouldn't that potion anymore, right Tsubasa." Tsubasa also smirks at her & answer "I guess you're right Karen. Why don't we go to her room now, shall we?" as he offer his shoulder to her. She gladly accepts it & replied "Why of course."

In Alice's room

Alice was once again awake as she saw the two again. They both walk towards her. The woman was the first to speak, "Hello, I'm Karen & this is my husband, Tsubasa." Alice smiled at them & greeted them & the two did the same. Tsubasa was the next to speak, "We are your parents, Alicia." Alice hears this then asked "Was that my name?" Karen nodded, "Yes, Alicia." Alice nod then asked again "What happen to me then?" as she touches her head again, she felt a pain again. Karen answered "You were running through the forest, fell to the river & hit your head to the rock. Thank goodness that there was a guard found you, if not, you're dead now" as she started to cry & Tsubasa comforted her again. "Alicia, you better not go somewhere else without our permission, it's very dangerous. We almost lost you." Tsubasa said as he scolded her. She felt guilty because her 'parents' were so worried about her & she almost die. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad" she was now crying. Karen come nearer to her, comforting her then said "Shh… It's okay now, Sweetie. What important now is that you are okay now. That's all." Alice looks at her then smiles & hugs at her. Karen was crying in joy as she hugs her. Tsubasa also joining them as he was happy to see his family was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

In the castle…

After the accident, the maids, butlers, guards & all the employees in the castle prepared all the things for a special day. They were going to celebrate a special day & all the employees were on rush for preparing.

In Resistance base…

They were all in training about brawling. Again. They were glad that Shun was back to normal. Everything is almost perfect day to them until someone distracts them. They turned their heads to see who made the distractions & they saw Lync, Mylene, & Shadow Prove.

"Hahahaha… What's the matter, Brawlers. Afraid of us?" Shadow asked while laughing. Well almost teasing them.

"Hmp! As if! You're gonna lose anyway. What to be afraid of?" Dan answered him.

"We'll see about that. Let's brawl" Shadow said.

"Wait Dan, what about us? We want to brawl too" Marucho said.

"Okay then, I guess that you're gonna be my opponent then. Come on! Show what you've got" Mylene said to him.

Marucho didn't say anything but glares at her.

"Well it's time for me." Lync said. Choosing between: Mira, no. Ace, no. Baron,no. Shun, hhmmm… okay then.

"I want to battle Shun, Ventus to Ventus. What do you think?" Lync said & Shun turns to him then smirk. "Okay then." Shun said. "I think it's for you to show what you've improved" he added.

Lync was getting mad at him & shout "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" as he prepared his bakugan.

They start their battle.

**FAST FORWARD THE BATTLE…**

The results are:

Winners: Dan, Marucho & Shun

Losers: Shadow, Mylene & Lync

Dan was laughing at them then said "I think this isn't your lucky day, is it?"

Shadow was getting annoyed to him & was about to attack him but Mylene stops him & said "We're not finish yet". They were about to leave but shouted at them then asked "HEY! Where's Hydron, Volt, Spectra & Gus? "

Lync answered "They're going to-" but interrupted by Mylene.

Mylene turns at her shout "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" as they totally left.

Dan turns to them & said "That's strange, isn't it?" they nod. Dan shrug then shout "NEVER MIND, WHY DON'T WE CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY? " Everyone sweat drop at him & Dan notice it then said "Oh come on, I'm totally hungry. " as Dan's tummy growled in hunger then everyone laugh as they go back to their base.

Meanwhile in Vexos…

"YOU STUPID! YOU ALMOST TELL THEM!" Mylene shouts at Lync. Lync covers his ears & said "geez… I'm sorry… (TT^TT)" . "Oh come on Mylene, at least you interrupted him. That's all matter" Shadow said.

"Hmp!" was all Mylene said.

"Enough will you! Are you ready?" Spectra said. Appear out of nowhere.

"Yes we do. But why do we have to come?" Mylene asked.

Spectra chuckles then reply "Because I want to". "Oh & the prince wanted you 4 to come" he added. Mylene replied "Hmp! Whatever." Before they leave, Mylene asked "Where's Volt anyway? I don't see him in a while". "Right here." Volt said. Also appeared out of nowhere."Then let's leave then" Spectra said as they left.

In castle – Ballroom…

Everything is prepared. Even some of the guests are already here. Tsubasa & Karen were chatting with their guests & most of them are friends.

King Zeanold & other Vexos were here & were greeted by Tsubasa & Karen.

"King Zeanold, I'm glad you came" said Tsubasa with a smile.

"So do I" King Zeanold said.

"By the way, what kind of celebrate are you gonna celebrate?" he asks to them.

"Oh… You'll see." Karen said with cheerfully.

"Ops… Sorry but can you introduce them to us?" Karen ask & pointing at the Vexos.

King Zeanold smiled & said "With a pleasure." "First, this is my son, Hydron." As Hydron step forward & bows at them. "And now, the vexos… Spectra, Gus, Mylene, Volt, Shadow & Lync" as they bow to them.

Alicia's room…

Everything is already. She even wore her gown, accessories, make-up (by force) & etc. She took a peek on a window. "Wow…" she said. "So many guests here… Mou… I'm so nervous…" she added. While talking to herself, the maid came, she sweat drop of what she was heard then she comfort her & say "Don't worry, Young Mistress. Everything is gonna be okay. Don't be nervous." Alicia smiles at her as they go to the ballroom.

Meanwhile for Tsubasa & Karen…

Tsubasa & Karen ordered their employees to satellite this celebration. As they follow the order, all the people in Vestroia will gonna watch this celebration….

In Resistance base…

Everybody was celebrating their victory, Baron gets the remote as they watch the sports. But then, the satellite suddenly change when it appears Tsubasa was about speech.

"What the hell!" cried Dan. As he get the remote from Baron & change the channel but all the channels were same. So they have no choice but to listen/ watch the speech while they were eating.

In Ballroom…

Tsubasa & Karen go to the stage as Tsubasa speaks his speech.

"Good Evening, our dear Vestals. You may think what today are we gonna celebrate right? Well… we finally see our long-lost daughter & she's here. We would like to introduce Princess Alicia".

As Alicia walked to the carpet, everyone eyed at her with such amaze. Alicia was wearing a green evening gown with embroidered white underskirt and gold and emerald necklace:

She's only wearing a natural make-up & pink lip gloss. With that, everyone looks at her like she was goddess or something. Some of the princes urge their parents to engage to her.

Alicia goes to the stage where her 'parents' are & bows at them gracefully.

In Resistance base…

While watching this, everyone was shock. Alice was there. But a princess?!

All cameras were in her as they see her face & continually watch.

In Ballroom…

After bowing, Alicia turns to the people & she begin her speech

"Good Evening, everyone. I, Princess Alicia, gladly to be here, to know all of you & to be with my parents, King Tsubasa, my dad and Queen Karen, my mom" as she turns to her 'parents' & smiled at them which they smiled back. And Alicia turns to the guest to finish her speech. "Thank you, Mom, Dad. And also, thank you everyone." She finished her speech & everyone gives applause to her.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

In Ballroom…

After the speech, Tsubasa, Karen & Alicia go to King Zeanold as they introduce her to them. "Alicia, this is my friend, King Zeanold" Karen said & Alicia bows at him.

"This is his son, Prince Hydron" she added & Alicia did same. "Oh & this is Spectra, Gus, Mylene, Volt, Shadow & Lync. They are Vexos" the Vexos bows to her & she bows to them too.

"Alicia, why don't you talk to them for a while? We & King Zeanold need to talk something important. It's that okay with you?" Karen asked her.

Alicia frowned at her then answered "It's okay with me if it is okay with them."

Karen smiled at her. She turns to the Vexos & asked "It is okay with you if Alicia can go with for a while? We & King Zeanold need to talk something important."

Prince Hydron & the Vexos smiles at her then answered politely "Yes your majesty. It is okay to us." Karen smile then turn to Alicia, "It is okay with them. Go ahead. Don't be shy."

Alicia smiles at her & approach to the Vexos.

In Resistance Base…

None of them didn't say a word; Shun banged his fist on the table causing the silverware to rattle. Everyone jumped & looked at Shun confusedly. '_What's with him?'_

"Shun…" Dan said.

"This is my fault…" Shun murmured. '_I shouldn't have left her_' He thought.

"No you didn't" Dan said.

"Uhm… sorry to disturb but was that Alice? Why is she here in Vestroia? And how?" Baron suddenly asked.

None of them didn't know how to answer his questions.

"Well… we all don't know… why don't we go & save her." Mira suggest.

"I think she's right." Ace said.

"Okay then. Let's go & save her!" Dan said as everyone agrees.

Dan turns to Shun then whispered "and confess to her, okay?" as Shun blushed & used his bangs to cover his blush then said "Thanks Dan".

Dan smiled & nodded, "No prob buddy", gives him a thumbs up & Shun gave a small smiles to him as everyone decided that after eating, they're gonna make a plans to save her. '_Don't worry, Alice. We're gonna save you'_ Shun said to himself.

In Ballroom…

Alicia was uncomfortable to the Vexos, because: Hydron doing nothing but twirling his hair, Spectra & Gus didn't talk to her, just distance to her, Shadow & Lync teasing Mylene & Volt.

Mylene & Volt was getting annoying to them, so they dragged Shadow & Lync to the balcony to punch & etc. (you know teasing way & getting revenge).

Alicia sighed as she left to the Vexos even though nobody noticed her, & she goes to her parents but someone blocked her way. It's one of the princes asking her to dance. She was about to decline when she saw her mom looks at her then said something '_Come on, sweetie. Don't be shy'_ she sighed as she has no choice but to accept the dance.

After dancing, they both bow.

"Thank you for the dance" the prince said.

Alicia smiled at him, "You're welcome"

"Now if you excuse me I have to go-" she was about to leave when the prince stopped her & pointing behind her. She saw all the princes' falls in line as they waited to dance her. She sighed again as she dance again & again by force.

In takes an hour to finish her dancing, her feet begun to hurt. She was about to go to her parents when Prince Hydron blocked her way, Alicia growled to herself, preparing for another dance.

Prince Hydron just chuckle then said "Don't worry, Princess Alicia. I won't ask for dance. I'm gonna lead you to your parents." He smiles at her.

"And besides, I know that your feet is now hurts because of dancing." He added.

Alicia just blush in embarrassing, Prince Hydron offered his arm to her. Alicia gladly accepts it as they go to their parents.

Meanwhile…

"I know… that's why I'm here, asking for help. Please?" King Zeanold begs to them.

Karen & Tsubasa was about to reply when someone asked "What kind of help do you need from us?" they jumped as they saw Prince Hydron & Alicia were behind of King Zeanold.

Karen smiles at them, "Oh nothing. Great couple isn't it?" Alicia blush as she let go then asked again "Mom, don't change the topic. What kind of help do they need from us?"

"Sweetie, you don't need to know. This is only for adult-"

"No Mom. I have a right to know. Maybe I can help them." Alicia interrupted her.

Karen sighed because she didn't want to argue to her anymore, she request everyone (the Vexos, Alicia, Tsubasa & King Zeanold) to go inside to the living room to explain everything, she then starts to explain "Sweetie, they need some technologies to get their bakugan stronger. Because the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance attacks them & planning to steal the attribute energies to get their bakugan & rule the Vestroia."

Alicia was shock, "How could they do that to you? What kind of people they are? They're evil." King Zeanold was smirking because that was according to his plan, to make Alicia believe that Bakugan Brawler Resistance were bad.

No one answers her questions, she then stood up said "I've decided. I will join to the Vexos . Help them & get what they really deserve." Everyone looked at her in surprise because they didn't expected that to her.

Everyone was silent until someone claps his/her hands. They turned their heads to see the owner of this clap.

Spectra was clapping, smirking then approaches her, "Okay then. Welcome to the team" as he reach his hand to her , "Princess Alicia" he added. Alicia smiles at him & shook his hand & said "Thank you, Spectra. " Everyone smiles at her while King Zeanold still smirking.

'_Just like the plan…._' His thought.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

After the party, on the next day, Alicia goes to the Vestals palace to train.

Alicia is now wearing: vestal purple collared vest with sleeveless shirt, vestal tight fitted black leather short with two attached belts, black knee-length boots & black short fingerless gloves. Her hair was in ponytail to prevent distractions on her face.

But before she leaves, Karen called her, "Wait Alicia!"

Alicia turned around, "What is it, Mom?"

"I have to give you something" She handed a card.

"What's that Mom?" she asked.

"It's a teleportation card. This card can teleport you wherever you wish" Karen explain.

Alicia gladly accept it, "Thanks Mom"

"Bye" she added & used her teleportation card.

When she was in Vestal Palace, she was greeted by the maids & leads her where the Vexos are. When she was in battle room, everyone was waiting for her & they start training.

Prof. Clay came to the battle approaches her & gives bakugan. Alicia smiles at her bakugan. She turned to Prof. Clay, "Thank you . What bakugan is this anyway?" Prof. Clay smiles at her, "That bakugan is a Hydronoid. Darkus Bakugan."

Alicia looks at the bakugan, "That's a nice bakugan. But where did you get it?"

Prof. Clay answer "Oh nothing. It's just that some friend of mine gave it to me & I change some parts of it. That's all." While saying that, a flashback came back in his mind…

Flashback…

_While on a party, Tsubasa gave the bakugan to King Zeanold then request "That bakugan is Hydronoid. I want you to change some parts of it & erase that memory then give it to Alice as her bakugan." King Zeanold smiled & nodded as he gets the bakugan. _

_After the party, King Zeanold go to Prof. Clay then said "King Tsubasa give this bakugan to me then request me to change some parts of it, erase that bakugan's memory & give it to Princess Alicia when she's arrive." Prof. Clay nodded & does what he had ordered to him. When Princess Alicia was arrived, he was just in time to finish then go to the battle field where the Vexos & Princess Alica are._

End of the flashback….

After 3 days, the Vexos were surprise to Alicia because she was a fast learner, she easily knows all the rules, she is pretty good with strategy & knows which abilities & Bakugan to use at a certain time.

Right now, Alicia was battling to Shadow which he lost. Again. Spectra watch their battle. He smirks as an idea pop in her head. He walks toward her & excuse her.

While walking…

"Princess Alicia…"

"Alicia" Alicia interrupted him.

He smiled then starts to speak "Alicia, I have a mission for you."

Alicia stopped her walk then turns to him. "What kind of mission?" she asked.

Spectra smirked then said "Your mission is… Go to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. I want to see the results of your training. I want you to defeat Dan Kuso & get his bakugan, Pyrus Dragonoid."

Alicia smiles at him then asked "Okay then. But what if I failed?"

Spectra frown, "then you will some punishments. Dismissed"

Alicia nodded as she left.

In Resistance Base…

The Bakugan Brawler Resistance was having their lunch outside of their base.

As they ate, Dan had an idea. "Hey, after this, how about a little bit of a brawling?" suggested Dan.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Marucho.

Dan nodded then his head to the others. "Okay then, WHO'S IN?"

Baron raised his hand then shout "ME!"

Mira nodded then said "Alrigh. I'm in."

Then everyone turned their heads to the two, they noticed this then sighed.

"Okay… I'm in…" Ace said.

"Me too…" Shun said.

"Can I join?" Someone said & everyone looked over to see Alice standing one of a rocks then jump.

She wears her gauntlet, "Dan Kuso, I challenge you to brawl with me. If you lose, you will give Pyrus Dragonoid to me."

Dan was surprise but then accepts the challenge & said "Alright then."

As they begin to brawl….

While on a battle…

Tsubasa & Karen goes to the prison to visit Dr. Michael.

When they enter, they saw how weak he is. Karen laughs at him "Well well, Dr. Michael. I have good news for you. Your granddaughter is finally ours."

Dr. Michael widened his eyes & ask in terrified "wh-wha-what do yo-you mea-mean?"Karen kneels down to his level, "Well you see… Your granddaughter has an accident. As a result, she has amnesia." Karen answered him cheerfully. Tsubasa approaches him, "And there is nothing for us to worry even her bakugan didn't even remember. We also erased his memory. " Dr. Michael was now dumfounded of what he had heard.

"Tsubasa, we should leave now. I don't want to waste my time to this old man" Karen said.

Tsubasa nodded & leave him alone.

Now they left, Dr. Michael was crying. All he heard now was his sob.

Meanwhile in a battle…

Dan & Alicia were both tired as well as their bakugan.

Drago shouts at Hydronoid "Hydronoid, don't you remember us?"

Hydronoid #1 answered, "We actually don't know you"

Hydronoid #2, "And don't you use that trick that we actually know each other"

Hydonoid #3, "Because it won't on us, right Princess Alicia?"

Alicia nodded & turns to Dan "Why don't we finish this? It's kinda bored you know. And I still need some rest".

Dan growled '_woah! I didn't know Alice was still great at strategies_. _I have to do something_'.

Alicia was happy because she's gonna win this.

She's gonna use her last strategies when some images came to her head. Her head begins to hurt, her sight begins to blur, and with that she collapses. The battle was over & everyone runs to her.

Alicia wakes to see that she's in a room, '_Weird… Is this my room?_' she wondered around the room & she saw some things were unfamiliar to her. Green room.

Then she remembers that she collapses in the middle of battle, '_Is this the Resistance base_?'

She shrugs, "Green room… This is the Ventus room."

"Time to get out…"

She quickly gets her stuff & about to leave when someone said, "Leaving?" she turn around to see the Resistance were behind her.

"I'm lose okay. I'm leaving." She was about to leave when Shun run & held her arm, "Alice, you're not going anywhere. You're staying here."

"Alice? Don't you know me? I'm Princess Alicia & I don't want to stay here." she tried to escape his grip but it was no use. "Let me go!" she commanded.

Shun held her both shoulder & shaking her, "ALICE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME, DAN, MARUCHO, AND OUR FRIENDS?"

He continually shaking her & she's now frightened at him then shouts, "STOP IT! You're hurting me…"

Shun quickly let go her as he notice a tear from the corner of her eye. He lower gazes & said "Go…"

Alicia leaves them. Dan felt sorry to his friend. He patted his back & said "Don't worry buddy. We'll get her back no matter what."

Shun nodded as he go to his room to rest & same the others.

In castle…

Alicia got home from the B.B.R & was greeted by her parents, "Welcome home, sweetie"

"Mom… Dad…"She runs to them & cried.

They don't know what happen but all they did now was leading to her room, comforting her until she fell asleep.

Before she fell asleep, she reminded to herself, _'I promise to myself that I will my revenge & give what they deserved.'_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

ALICE P.O.V

_I was about to leave when he run then held my arm, "Alice, you're not going anywhere."_

"_Alice? Don't you know me? I'm Princess Alicia" I tried to escape his grip but it was no use. . "Let me go!" I said to him._

_He then held both of my shoulder & shaking me, "ALICE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME, DAN, MARUCHO, AND OUR FRIENDS?"_

_He continually shaking me & now I'm frightened at him._

_Those eyes…. Scary….._

_He continually shaking me _

Until…

"Princess Alicia! Please wake up!" I quickly open my eyes to see the owner of the voice. It's from the maid. She's shaking me.

The maid deeply sighed, "Thank goodness you're okay. You're having a nightmare. Look, you're sweating."

I blinked my eyes & fell myself wet. She's right. I'm sweating. I could feel the stinky through my body.

The maid poking me, "Princess Alicia, go to your bathroom & fix yourself. I'll fix your bed."

I nodded then quickly clean myself then eating breakfast. (her parents aren't there because of their business… you know what I mean…)

After eating my breakfast, I decided to roam around the palace then I saw the garden. I walked to the garden then lies down on the grass to enjoy the beautiful meadow with endless fields of breath-taking flowers with a soft mist upon the fields to give off a mysterious look.

"It is relaxing isn't it, Hydroniod?" Alicia said to him.

"Yes it is, Princess Alicia." I look up to the sky then sighed.

"What's wrong, Princess Alicia?" Hydronoid asked worriedly.

"Nothing. It's just that I worried about something" I answered.

"Then, what are you worried about?" he asked.

I sighed & sat down.

I looked over at him, "To be honest, I don't know."

I suddenly laugh for unknown reason, "Hihihihi… sorry… I think I'm weird, right?" he didn't say something.

I stand up then looked down to him, "Alright Hydronoid. We need to go to Vestal Palace. We need to get some harder training to defeat them. Okay."

As we go to the Vestal Palace.

Vestal Palace…

Alicia goes to the Vestal Palace & she saw the Vexos were on their usual doing. She's looking for Spectra & she saw him on balcony, drinking his tea.

"Hello Spectra." She greeted him.

"You're late." He said.

Alicia flinched a little then answered "Sorry. There's an emergency."

"Oh, I see" he said.

There's a silence between them, Alicia was having hesitated whether she tell about what happened to her or not. She then decided to tell to him, "Spectra, about what happen-"

"I already know it" he interrupted her.

Alicia widened her eyes as she asked, "But… How did you know?"

After sipping his tea, he put his cup on the table, "I have my own ways."

Alicia lowers her head & asked, "So that means… I'm gonna have a punishment?"

Spectra looks at her then sigh, he stands up in front of her, "Alicia, as a punishment…"

Alicia closes her eyes as she waiting for her punishment. Alicia felt his fingers on her chin, making her looked at him, but still close her eyes. She then felt a flick on her forehead. She quickly open her eyes & looking at him in confusion, "What's that?"

Spectra turn to her, his back facing her, "Your punishment. What else is that?"

"But… You only flicked my forehead." She said.

"So? At least you've got your punishment. Do you want some harder punishment? Just say it, I'll grant your wish."

Alicia raised her hands in defense, "No no no… It's okay to me now."

Spectra face her, "Good. Go & train now."

"Okay, Spectra." She left. _'Wow… I never thought that he was so nice…_' while in her thoughts, she was now blushing. '_Oh no… why am I blushing?' 'Stop it, Alicia! Don't fall for him…'_ while on her way to the training room, her thoughts were interrupted when Lync calling out her name, "Princess Alicia, Prince Hydron said that we must go to the meeting room. We're having a meeting." Alicia staring at him, blankly. "Princess Alicia?" Lync waved his hand in front of her face, "Princess Alicia, are you still there?"

"Huh? What? Oh… Sorry… What were you saying?" she asked. Lync sighed then answered, "I repeat, Prince Hydron said that we must go to the meeting room. We're having a meeting."

"Oh… Okay… Shall we go then?" Alicia said as she offered her hand to her & smiling at him. Lync looked at her, her smile like a goddess, her hair flows like a waterfall, her eyes were soft & chocolatey, sensational sparkle that can dazzling in the night. She's so…. Perfect.

'_Why my heart is beating? I never felt like this before. Then what is this?_' so many questions filled in his head but Alicia interrupted him, "Lync, your face looks a little red, do you have a fever?" Alicia asked. Lync shook his head and backed away before she could put the back of her hand to his forehead, "No no no… I'm fine… we must go to the meeting right now."

Alicia stared at him, confused but then answered, "Oh… Okay then.. Let's go."

As they both go to the Meeting room.

Meanwhile in B.B.R

"Okay everyone. Our plan is to destroy the three Dimension Controllers. The Vexos created three Dimension Controllers to change the Bakugan into ball form again. The cities that have the Dimension Controllers are in Alpha City, Beta City, and Gamma City.

We need to move fast! We'll have to break up into two teams. If the Vexos will show up, two people will battle for them & the rest of us will sneak inside and find the controllers." Mira said.

"I call the battle! Drago and I will fight with that jerks!" Dan shouted.

"I want to fight too Master Dan! You always get the battles!" Baron shouted. Then everyone started arguing. Mira was getting annoyed.

"Alright that is enough!" Mira shouted.

"Be quiet! We will draw numbers to decide." After Dan found out that he was going to help Baron, Mira & Marucho find the controller. Shun and Ace was going to be doing the battle to the Vexos.

"This is killing me!" Dan said. "I should be the one down there, battling. I can't even bare to watch this."

"Stay focused Dan. You're important to the plan." Drago said.

"Why do they get all the fun?" Dan asked.

"Because you lost the draw." Shun simply said & receiving a glare from Dan.

"Master Dan, look." Baron said as he pointed to the controller.

"Unbelievable." Dan said.

"That's the key to our mission." Mira said.

"Man. Those two are one odd match up." Dan pointed out.

"I agree." Drago said.

"I could have finished them off a lot faster if you would have stayed out of way. Get the hint?" Ace whined.

"I saved your bakugan and you know it." Shun replied coldly.

"What?" Ace said angrily.

"Those two guys are making me nervous." Mira said.

"Shun and Ace are like fire and ice. Their battling styles are different." Baron said.

Dan screamed & said, "This is driving me completely crazy! Let me trade places with them. They can destroy the controllers!" Baron and Marucho then grabbed Dan to make him stop yelling.

"Dan, stop shouting and be quiet!" Mira shouted.

"Yeah Master Dan! Please calm down!" Baron said.

Dan sighed & tried to calm himself down, "Okay everybody. Let's defeat & destroy the controllers!"

"OKAY!" Everyone joins him

"Oh… By the way… Shun, Ace & Marucho. When you're in the tournament, wear some mask/ something that covering your face to hide your identity." Mira said to them.

The three of them nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Vexos…

Everybody was in the meeting room. Waiting for Prince Hydron to come. Prince Hydron come to the meeting room & announced, "Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I'm late. The reason why I called you is because I received a report that the B.B.R planned to come here to destroy the dimension controllers. "

"So… our plan is?" Lync asked.

"The plan is we have to watch the controller so that it will not destroyed by our enemies." Spectra answered his question.

"Oh… Okay… Hehehe…" He scratched the back of his head. _'Stupid question' _he thought.

"Oh… I forgot… In the Controllers, you need to split into three groups, by partners.

Lync & Volt will in charge to the Alpha city, Mylene & Shadow in Beta City & Gus, Alicia & me in Gamma City." Spectra explained to them.

On the next day in Alpha City…

B.B.R...

Today was the day of the tournament. The Vexos & the B.B.R were ready.

There are many people here in tournament to watch the battle. The B.B.R (Dan, Baron & Mira) were on their seats. Watching the battle.

"I hate this" Dan said. "I should be the one who battle. They can destroy the controller."

"Dan will you shut up" Drago said.

"Why do they get all the fun?"Dan replied.

"Because you lost the draw." Drago said. Receive a glared by Dan but Drago didn't care.

"Master Dan,look."Baron said. Pointing the controller.

The diminision controller was absorbing the power that came from the brawl.

"Unbelievable."Dan amazedly said.

"The diminsion controller."Baron said.

"The key to our mission."Mira replied.

They continually watch the battle until Marucho turns to battle but he is "purposely" disqualified in the singles round, he sneaks the others in. When they got in, someone screamed at them. "Hey. What are you doing here? How did you guys get in here? Show us your ID cards." Two guards asked them.

"We lost our ID cards!" Baron panicked.

"We accidentally left it in our house." Marucho also panicked. Dan was sweating nervously, didn't know what to do until Mira giggled, jumped & squealed, "We're one of the Vexos' fans. We're here because maybe we can get an autograph. Come on guys! We should be in the first line! Hurry! Someone might be on the first line! Let's go" as she dragged Dan, Baron & Marucho somewhere that no one can sees them.

"Fan of a Vexos e…" Dan teased her.

"Shut up…" Mira said.

"Oh come on… I think you should get some autograph to them. It's never too lat-" Mira punch his arm then he stop.

"Ouch! Man you're strong girl!" Dan said & everyone laughed at him. While they were laughing, Mira heard that someone's coming. She grabbed Baron, Dan & Marucho's hand & hide.

As they remain hidden, the Vexos show up & Mira notices that Spectra tosses his Bakugan the same way as her lost brother Keith.

Meanwhile, Ace and Shun are having trouble getting along in the battle. Their opponent, Lync begin insulting them, "Why don't you give up? There's nothing you can do. Because we're Vexos!" Volt was getting annoyed to Lync because of his noisiest, he smacked his head, "Will you shut up? It's getting annoying!" "HMP! Whatever!," said Lync, crossing his arms tight across his chest.

A vein popped out of his forehead. "You know what. That kid was getting on my nerves" Ace said.

"Calm Down. Don't be affected to that little brat" Shun said with a calm voice.

"Do you have a plan?" Ace asked.

Shun smirked "Don't worry. I've already planned this situation."

Ace looked at him in astonish, also smirk & punching the air, "Okay! Let's do this!"

"You acted like Dan" Shun said, earning a glare from him but he didn't mind it.

Shun and Ace put their differences aside & finally come up with a plan. Their plan was successfully worked & they win the battle. At the same time, Dan & the others were successfully destroying the controller.

"Good job everyone! Come on & let's celebrate!" Dan shouted at them.

"Not yet, Dan. We still need to destroy the other 2 controllers. We're going to the Beta City where it's surrounded by water which is the Vestal Ocean."

Now it's time for them to escape to the Alpha City & go to the Beta City to destroy the controller. But they didn't know that someone watching them.

"Why didn't you stop them?" the bakugan asked.

The brawler shrug, "Well, it's not my responsibility to stop them. And besides, there was no way I could have stopped them, not by myself anyway".

The bakugan looked at the brawler, surprisely. The brawler looked at the bakugan, "What?" "Nothing…" the bakugan replied.

The brawler shrugs again, "Whatever… Come on Hydroniod. It's time to go home. I'm tired." Hydroniod nodded, "Okay Princess Alicia".


End file.
